<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a stray cat by puppetclowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274780">like a stray cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclowns/pseuds/puppetclowns'>puppetclowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclowns/pseuds/puppetclowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sit up for a second.” When Tsukinaga did as he was told, Sena put one arm under him and the other around him. “Come here, you.” He pulled the orange-haired menace into his arms, and Tsukinaga curled right into him. “Good God, you’re just like a cat.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a stray cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sena rolled over on the air mattress, nearly falling off. Tsukinaga, however, was sprawled out on the mattress, nearly pushing Sena off the bed. This was a nightmare. Narukami had invited all of Knights to some sort of ‘bonding sleepover,’ which essentially meant she had tried to give them all makeovers, forced them to watch a cheesy romcom, and started an impromptu pillow fight. Not to mention, Tsukinaga had thought it was a good idea to skip his meds, which only led to one thing. Sena’s worst nightmare. It’s not that he was opposed to spending time with the rest of his unit. In fact, he had grown fond of them, although he would never admit it. But being at Narukami’s house with the rest of them... was not his ideal way to spend a Saturday night. Sena let out a sigh, his arm and leg draped towards the floor. There was no way he could get any sleep that night.</p><p>“Senaaaa...” Tsukinaga whispered, causing Sena to turn his head. </p><p>“What is it, Leo-kun?” </p><p>Tsukinaga reached out to Sena and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come back here, meanie Sena. Why are you trying to get away from me?” In the dim light peeking through the window, Sena could see him pouting his normal pout. “Stupid Sena, stupid!” </p><p>“Shut your mouth, you insufferable little brat. The others are sleeping.”</p><p>Tsukinaga yawned. “Come baaaack, Sena~” he whined. </p><p>He sighed and scooted closer to Tsukinaga. He gritted his teeth when Tsukinaga leaned into him, but he held his ground nonetheless. He wasn’t entirely sure where to put his arms, so he crammed them under his body until he felt them go numb. “God dammit, Leo-kun...” he said under his breath. “Move.”</p><p>“Hnnnng?” Tsukinaga mumbled.</p><p>“Sit up for a second.” When Tsukinaga did as he was told, Sena put one arm under him and the other around him. “Come here, you.” He pulled the orange-haired menace into his arms, and Tsukinaga curled right into him. “Good God, you’re just like a cat.” </p><p>Tsukinaga let out a little laugh and closed his eyes. In time, he started to doze off, leaving Sena to hold him like a ragdoll. </p><p>Sena sat there, deep in thought. Tsukinaga was an anomaly. Really, when he’d met him, he thought he was like a stray cat. But like adopting a stray cat, Sena had found himself slowly growing fond of him, perhaps too fond. As he essentially cradled Tsukinaga in his arms, he slowly started to feel at peace. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Narukami when they woke up, but then and there, that didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered with Ousama in his arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>